Episode 13 (2016 Anime)
"The Rent World" is the thirteenth episode of the Berserk 2016 anime and the first episode of season two. It covers manga episodes 177 through 182. Overview Five small boys wander through a dark forest. The youngest of the bunch, a boy named Nico, is prevented from running off on his own to find fairies by his older brother Toma, in case there are wolves and Kushan nearby. The boys have a laugh until they are scared away by a monstrous creature flying above the forest canopy. Bringing Casca back to Godot's home, Guts learns that the blacksmith died sometime after he left. Erica, still grieving over her adoptive parent's loss yet happy to see Casca again, assures Guts that Godot left this world content to see the swordsman one final time. The young girl invites him to live with her. Guts agrees with Erica that it would prevent Casca from wandering off again, yet doesn't commit to a course of action, as he is more focused on the fact that Griffith is back in the physical world. That is when Erica reveals that Rickert is currently with a visitor whom he knew; Guts soon realizes that this visitor is Griffith. Sprinting up the Hill of Swords, Guts finds a fully clothed Griffith with Rickert, who tries to restrain the swordsman, as he hasn't been told the full story of what happened during the Eclipse. Griffith comments that Guts regressed to the mad dog he was when they first met, explaining that he wanted a proper meeting with the swordsman without Kushan interference. Thus, Griffith thought the Hill of Swords to be a more ideal locale for their reunion, adding that he wished to visit his former subordinates' graves to see if he felt anything at all. But when Griffith expresses that he feels nothing and still places his dream above the lives of those he sacrificed, Guts loses it and attempts to kill Griffith on the spot. However, Guts finds opposition in Zodd, who expresses his delight to face Guts once more while being adamant to protect his master. The two warriors clash in tremendous fury of brute force and blades before Zodd assumes his Apostle form. Eventually, their battle reaches Godot's mine as Guts notices Casca wandering over in their direction. Griffith saves Casca when Zodd destroys the cave, noting that the residual emotions of his vessel may have influenced his behavior. Griffith calls Zodd to take his leave on the Apostle's palm, offering Rickert an opportunity to resume his duties as a member of the Band of the Falcon. Guts attempts to shoot Griffith down, but Rickert stops him. Soon after, due to Rickert's insistence that he has to know what is going on, Guts decides to finally tell the youth and Puck what occurred during the Eclipse. After Erica surveys the cave to confirm that it is beyond use, Rickert requests that Guts take him along to track Griffith down. But Guts refuses, noting that Rickert's heart would not be into revenge, as the youth runs after Erica when she breaks in tears over being left alone. Guts is at a loss over what to do with Casca as the only place she is safe has been utterly destroyed, but Puck offers his home as a suitable replacement. Guts, after restocking on supplies, leaves with Puck and Casca to the former's mysterious home. Meanwhile, a city has been taken over by the Kushan army, the men slaughtered and the women taken prisoner. Among the fearful women is a young girl who claims the wind heralds the Falcon of Light. While the General overseeing the attack berates Silat over his failure to capture Griffith, the man has apparently arrived to the city alone on horseback. Characters in Order of Appearance * Zodd * Griffith * Erica * Godot * Guts * Casca * Puck * Rickert * Femto * Sonia * Silat * Tapasa }} Manga/Anime Differences Notes Category:Episodes (2016 Anime)